My Own Design
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: When Nnoitra dies, Aizen has to make a new Espada to take his place. He manages to make a new Espada that he decides that he is going to adopt her as his daughter. What will happen when she meets the stoic Ulquiorra? UlquiorraXOC. A bit of OOC.
1. The New Espada

My Own Design

Chapter 1: The New Espada 

(Aizen's POV in his throne room in Hueco Mundo)

No! This is NOT good! Nnoitra that idiot had to go and get himself killed! He just _had_ to go and torture Ichigo, drawing that damn soul reaper Kenpachi to them. He should have just ran from the fight, but _no_, he had too much damn pride to do that. Well the idiot deserves his fate, but now I'm one Espada too short. I need to find a replacement…and fast. Sigh, I have no choice but to create a new Espada. First things first, I need to find a strong hollow and break it's mask by transferring some of my soul reaper energy to it and then…BANG! I have a new Espada to replace Nnoitra. Okay time to go and find a hollow…

(4 hours later in Karakura Town)

I managed to find a strong enough hollow, but it's very stubborn and won't admit defeat. The hollow was about to deliver another attack, but I intercepted it and used my zanpakuto to send it flying to the ground. While it was recovering I transferred some of my energy to it. It's mask began to shatter along with it's body, revealing a woman. She appeared to be unconscious. She had long raven black hair that reached her lower back and a long fringe, she was very pale and all she was wearing was a partially ripped red kimono. On her eyes she had the remaining part of her hollow self, it looked as if she was wearing a masquerade mask, her fringe could easily hide the remaining part of her hollow self. I also noticed she had the number '5' tattooed on her chest. I picked her up and began making my way back to Hueco Mundo.

(Later in Hueco Mundo - ??'s POV)

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I seemed to be laying on a bed. Where am I? I can't remember anything. I looked at my surroundings. The room I was in was very clean, there was I wooden chair in front of a wooden desk in the upper left corner of the room. The walls were painted a cream colour and the carpet was a pinkish red colour. I was laying on a soft double bed that was in the far right of the room. A wardrobe was opposite the bed. A window was slightly above the bed with the curtains shut. A wooden door was on the upper right corner of the room, and another wooden door that was open slightly was next to the desk. I could see a sink in the room the open door led to, it must be an on-suite bathroom. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom. It was decorated a dark blue and had light blue fixtures. Above the sink was a mirror. I looked in it and saw a woman with long black hair, pale skin and deep purple eyes under a white mask look back at me. So this is what I look like. I noticed that I was wearing a white hakama with a white long white partially zipped up over coat with a collar that covered most of my neck and in the belt of my hakama was a sword in a holster. I walked back into the other room, hoping that something will happen soon. I laid back down on the bed. Before I knew it, I began to fall asleep…

I was awoken later by someone or something gently nudging me.

"Hmm?" I muttered, my eyes fluttering open.

"Hello" a man who was standing over me greeted. The man had short brown hair, brown eyes that were covered by brownish black square frame glasses.

"Hello. Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep" I replied, sleepily. The man moved aside so I could sit up.

"What's your name?" he asked. I thought for a moment…now I remember!

"My name is Yumi Izomaki" I smiled.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen" he introduced.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You're in your new bedroom in Hueco Mundo. You're here so you can be trained to be one of my top Espada" What? Espada? Hueco Mundo? What is all this? Aizen must have noticed that I was still confused because I heard him sigh.

"Perhaps I should go more in-depth…"

(2 hours later - Aizen's POV)

"Oh, so you made me?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I did" I replied.

"So your like a father to me?" she asked. Hmm, I never thought about it that way…it would be cool to have a daughter…

"Yes, I'm your father" I smiled.

"Cool!" she cried, I smiled.

"I must introduce you to the rest of the Espadas" I announced, standing up.

"Okay…" she replied, getting up.

"Okay follow me…" I said, making my way towards the door.

"Okay Aizen" she muttered. I turned to face her.

"Please, call me dad" I smiled, I think I'm pushing it a bit…but, oh well.

"Okay then…dad" she replied, following me. I think I could get used to being called dad.

(Yumi's POV) 

I followed after dad, he lead down this long hallway that was decorated with what I'm guessing is the hollow logo. We arrived in a large hall filled with people, everyone was staring at me. I felt as if I shrank under their gaze.

"Everyone, meet Yumi Izomaki. Our new Espada that will take the late Nnoitra's place as the 5th Espada, she is also my adopted daughter" dad announced. A burst of murmurs erupted throughout the hall. I could hear almost all of the comments being made, comments like; 'I don't believe Aizen has a daughter!', 'What makes her qualified to be ranked as number 5?' and 'Nnoitra's dead?! I never heard he was dead! How did he die?!'

"Enough!" dad's voice bellowed through the murmurs.

"You will _not_ question my decision and you _will_ live peacefully until I give you your missions. Understood?!" dad shouted.

"Yes sir!" everyone replied in unison. Dad turned to me.

"I have to go now, I have work to do. You can walk around and explore Hueco Mundo and meet the others" he smiled. I nodded.

"Good girl, I will see you roughly around dinner time" he said, turning around to walk out the door. As soon as he left, I turned around to see everyone looking at me. I'm all alone with these people, _great_…


	2. Great First Day

Chapter 2: Great First Day

(Yumi's POV)

Everyone continued to stare at me. A man with short blue hair, piercing blue eyes and he had the remains of his former hollow self on his right jaw. The man staggered towards me, the smell of alcohol hit me. I looked around. No alcohol, how the hell did this guy get drunk?

"Heey baybee howz bout we get to know each other a bit better? We could go to my room" he slurred. My god, this guy actually lives here?

"Get the hell away from me" I replied coldly. Everyone continued watching us to see what would happen.

"Aww coome *hic* on, don't be liike thaat baybee" he continued.

"Call me 'baby' one more time and I'll…" I was cut off.

"But baybee…" okay that does it! BANG! I punched him in the face. He fell back wards onto the floor.

"Just because I'm new and I'm female, it doesn't mean I wont kick your ass. And for future notice I WILL castrate you if you try that one again!" I threatened. The room erupted in a fit of laughter, the man on the floor passed out. Another man walked up to me, he had long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and the remains of his hollow mask was a jaw bone that was around his neck.

"Aww, don't worry about Grimmjow over there he somehow managed to find alcohol. What you did though, was classic. My name's Stark, welcome to the Espadas…it's going to be fun having you around" he yawned.

"Cool, does he do this every time he gets drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you serious about the whole castrating thing?" he asked.

"Yep, he can't parade around what he doesn't have" I smirked, everyone laughed again. A group of people came up to me and started introducing themselves. I met Halibel, she was great to talk to but she always used the same serious tone…it was hard to tell if she was joking or not. I also met Barragan, Aaroniero, Yammy, Szayel Aporro and Zommari. I noticed someone with really pale skin, long black hair that came down to his neck, forest green eyes with lines going down his cheeks and the remains of his hollow mask on the left side of his head in a helmet fashion. He was standing on the other side of the room.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Ulquiorra, he usually keeps to himself and rarely shows emotion. Don't worry about him" Szayel replied.

"No, it seems rude not to introduce myself" I said, beginning to walk over to him.

"Hello, I'm Yumi" I smiled at the pale man.

"Hello, I'm Ulquiorra. Nice to meet you" he replied, his face stoic.

"Why don't you join in with our conversation?" I asked, he shook his head no.

"I don't like to socialize much" he replied in a monotone voice. He looked at a watch on his left arm.

"I'm sorry I must be leaving, I have to go somewhere" he announced.

"Okay, have fun" I smiled.

"I will…" he replied, smiling slightly. He turned around and walked out of the room. The group came up to me again.

"Wow, you actually talked to him…_and_ he smiled at you! You're a miracle worker!" Szayel laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about he seems quite nice" I shrugged.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's dress-up Grimmjow while he's stilled passed out!" Stark suggested.

"Yeah, sure! What should we dress him up as?" I asked. We got a range of answers, like; 'a fairy!', 'a nurse!', 'a prostitute!', 'a hobo!', 'a clown!' and the one that made me laugh that someone said was; 'Godzilla!'

"Well I would suggest that we put him in a mankini" I suggested.

"What's that?" Zommari asked.

"That one piece strap thing that Borat wears" I tried to explain. Everyone laughed again.

"Yeah, let's do that one!" Stark laughed.

"Okay, someone needs to go to a costume shop though" I announced.

"I'll go, this is too much of a great opportunity to pass by!" Zommari laughed running out of the room.

(10 minutes later)

We got the costume and put him in it…Hahahahaha! He looked like such an idiot. I looked at the time…5:00pm. It'll be dinner soon.

"Damn, Aizen will be down in an hour for dinner…and no diner, he'll kill us!" Stark groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll cook dinner and you guys just finish putting the make-up on Grimmjow" I announced.

"No, I'll do it. It seems rude that you're new here and we're making you cook" Halibel announced.

"No, it's okay. I'll cook, it'll be fun!" I said walking towards the door that was labelled 'Kitchen'.

(An hour later)

I had just finished setting the table in the middle of the hall, I prepared a range of food and drink…all in all it looked like a banquet. Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you superwoman?" Zommari asked in disbelief.

"No, but it would be pretty damn cool though" I laughed. At that moment dad walked in with Ulquiorra.

"Sorry we're late…Whoa, what happened!?" dad asked.

"Hi dad, hi Ulquiorra. I made dinner" I smiled, I noticed that Ulquiorra was smiling.

"Please, enjoy" I smiled, signalling for everyone to sit down. This is great first day at Hueco Mundo.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach T-T**


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories 

(Yumi's POV - An hour and a half later)

Everyone had just finished dinner, but was still seated at the table. I heard a murmur coming from the floor.

"Eurgh, what happened?…" Grimmjow asked wearily. Oh, yeah! I forgot about him! Everyone began snickering again, dad looked at us with a 'what did you do to him?' look. Grimmjow looked at what he was wearing, he let out a small 'eep!' and ran out of the room. Everyone began laughing.

"So Yumi, I see you made an impressionable first day…" dad spoke up.

"Yep" I smiled. I noticed Ulquiorra sat opposite me. He had his hand over his mouth, he was trying not to show the fact he was smiling. Why?

"Yumi?" dad asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry! I spaced out" I replied.

"I was just asking what happened to Grimmjow" dad asked, everyone else looked worried.

"Oh. He came up to me while he was drunk, kept calling me 'baby' so I punched him. He passed out, and I decided to dress him up" I explained, covering for everybody else.

"Well, you should have been more mature than that…you're grounded until further notice" dad sighed.

"Okay" I shrugged, getting up and walking out of the room. Judging by everyone's reaction, their punishment would have been a lot worse than mine. Besides, it was worth it. When I got back to my room, I noticed that there was a book case next to the bathroom door. It was filled with different types of books. I looked through the different titles, until I came to a book that interested me…A song book. I picked it up off the shelf and went over to my bed. I laid down with my head propped against the pillows, and I began to sift through the different songs. I found one that I liked, it was called Pray - Shoji Meguro, so I decided to sing it;

"_Light shines on the heaven  
The earth the spirit  
Light brings glory and grace  
May it open your eyes to the truth Shanti  
Shanti_

kuzureochiru hikari suna no kakera  
_kono setsunai itami ni niteiru  
omosugiru tsubasa wo hirogezu ni suwatte  
yasashisa ni shigamitsuku kagi hazushi  
ano hi yume mita basho he ikou  
I'm with you  
toomawari shite mo kesshite furimukazu  
I'm you  
You are me forever...  
itsumademo_

kotoba hitotsu sabishii yami terashi  
uta tsutaete inori wo chikara ni motomeau  
kodoku na tamashii ni kuchizuke  
nobashitate fureru toki mune furue  
anata wo mamoru tate ni narou  
I'm with you  
umarekawatte mo itsuka meguriau  
omoidashite soba ni itsumademo" I finished the song. KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was at my door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door. I was shocked to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Um, hello Ulquiorra" I greeted, not really sure what to say.

"Hello, may I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" I said, stepping aside so he could enter. I shut the door after he had entered.

"You can sit down" I said when I saw him standing around.

"Thank you" he replied, sitting on the chair.

"How may I help you, Ulquiorra?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask why you took all the blame earlier"

"Well, by the worried look on everyone's face when dad asked…I figured that their punishment would be a lot worse, so I took all the blame"

"That was…very kind of you"

"Thanks"

"You can sing very well"

"Y-You heard that?!" I asked, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Yes, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Do you like to sing?" he asked.

"Yeah, even when I was human…" I replied.

"You remember being human?"

"Yeah. When I first woke up here, I couldn't remember anything because I was a bit disorientated"

"What was it like to be human? I can't remember anything about my past"

"I remember I always had a positive outlook on absolutely everything. But, I suppose you don't want to hear my recollections"

"Actually, I do. Your memories intrigue me"

"Okay, where would you like me to begin?"

"What about when you were a child?"

"I always used to run about, but I also kept tripping over. But every time I fell over I always got back and began running again. I looked so much like my mother, most people would say I was her exact double…" I looked at Ulquiorra, he was smiling.

"I can't remember anything about my father, my mother said that he left when I was two weeks old"

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Mother told me that father just wasn't ready for the responsibility of a child, I don't mind. I don't think badly of him, he just couldn't cope" I smiled. Ulquiorra stood up and walked up to me, before putting his arms around me.

"You're too sweet" he murmured, before leaving. I was left there wondering what just happened?


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

(Two weeks later - Yumi's POV)

During the last two weeks, I was ungrounded and Ulquiorra and I have become really good friends, he likes to come to my room and listen to my childhood stories. Everyone kept saying that he has a crush on me…I don't know how to react to that. They all say that I am the only one who can make him display emotion…and as far as they're concerned it's a miracle. Today I was sitting on my bed, wondering what I could do today. KNOCK KNOCK! I walked up to the door, I opened the door to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Aizen has given us a mission, he said you will be working with me" he replied.

"Okay, what's the mission?" I asked.

"We have to sneak a message to Ichimaru Gin at Soul Society" he replied, showing me an envelope.

"Okay, let's go" I said, stepping out of my room.

(A couple of hours later)

We had just arrived back home. We got in to a few fights, but all in all we were fine…just our clothes were ripped slightly.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes, that mission was more bothersome than I had thought. I'm glad you were with me, other wise Chojiro might have actually been successful in his sneak attack"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said, bowing.

"You're quite the gentleman. I'm flattered" I laughed.

"I, have something I need to do. I'll see you later" he smiled, walking away. I walked to the front room.

"So how was your _date_ with Ulquiorra?" Stark laughed, I blushed.

"It wasn't a date dammit!" I cried, trying to hide my blush. I got myself a drink and sat down.

"Hey, Yumi! Check this out, I've just got this awesome new sound system!" Szayel called. I walked over to where he was standing next to a huge speaker that was the same height as him.

(Grimmjow's POV)

Now's my chance to get her back for that little stunt she pulled on her first day here. I was going to sedate her and do exactly what she did to me. I crept over to her drink and poured the sedative into it. I crept away and began waiting. Apparently, it will knock her out in a couple of minutes…

(Yumi's POV)

I walked over to the table and drank the rest of my drink. I walked out of the room, and down the hall. My stomach was beginning to hurt, I feel so sick. I looked at the hall, it was moving. The pain was growing…I doubled over, clutching my stomach. What's happening to me? I began coughing violently, I had my head bowed. I was now on my knees, I looked down at where I was coughing. There was a small pool of blood there. I was beginning to feel faint…

"Yumi!" a familiar voice cried, running over to me. Everything was beginning to fade away…

(Ulquiorra's POV)

I scooped Yumi into my arms, she appeared to be unconscious. I ran towards the front room where everybody else is. When I got inside, everybody dropped what they were doing and ran up to me.

"What happened?!" Yammy cried.

"I don't know! I found her unconscious in the hall!" I cried, panic flooding my voice.

"Take her to the medical wing, now!" Szayel cried. I ran towards the medical wing as fast as I can.

(Grimmjow's POV)

Shit! I didn't think this would happen! If she dies it'll be all my fault!

(Hours later - Yumi's POV)

I opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy and bright. Where am I? My vision began to clear, I was staring at a bleach-white ceiling. What happened? I could hear the soft beep of a heart rate monitor.

"Yumi?" a familiar voice asked. I sat up, clutching my head.

"Don't strain yourself" I looked up to see Ulquiorra sitting in a chair next to the bed I was laying on.

"What happened?" I asked. I realised I was in…a hospital room?

"I think you were drugged, but you seemed to have a horrible reaction and you began vomiting blood…before passing out" he explained.

"Eurgh…" I gurgled.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I could get you?" he asked.

"No thanks, it's just I'm not very fond of hospitals…" I explained.

"We could get you discharged from here and get you back to your room" he suggested.

"I like that idea" I replied, he smiled.

"Okay, I'll go get that sorted. Meanwhile, you should get dressed" he said, walking out of the room. I got off the bed I was on and stumbled over to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed in my usual attire and stumbled back out of the bathroom. Ulquiorra was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied walking up to him. I stumbled, but he caught me. I looked up at him, he looked straight in my eyes. Only now did I realise how mystifying his eyes were. He began to close the space between us, until he pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked I didn't know what to do. After a few moments he pulled away and looked down.

"Sorry…" he murmured still looking down, as he helped me to stand. He walked me back to my room, still looking down.

"Ulquiorra, look at me" I said in a stern voice. He looked up at me with a sympathetic look.

"There was nothing to apologize for" I smiled. He smiled and put his hand on my right cheek. He left his hand there for a few moments, before turning around and walking away. I stood there, staring at where he was standing. It was as if he had just said 'I love you'.


	5. Moment

Chapter 5: Moment

(Two weeks later - Yumi's POV)

I haven't seen nor heard from Ulquiorra in two weeks, I was sitting at the table in the front room with my head on the table. I've been like this for three hours…I think…yeah, that should be about right. Three hours. I knew the others were watching me, the door opened and someone walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Yumi?" dad asked.

"Oh, she's been like that for three hours now…she's suffering from Ulquiorra withdrawal" Stark drawled out.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Stark." I murmured. The others just laughed. Wow, they are beginning to annoy me.

"Actually, that's a good point. Were is Ulquiorra? I haven't seen him since the last meeting two weeks ago" dad continued, ignoring what I just said.

"Last time I saw him he murmured something about going on a walk to clear his head" Szayel responded. It's just dawned on me where Ulquiorra is…he told me once that he likes to travel to Karakura Town to go on walks.

"Yumi?" dad asked.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I never had a chance to ask before…but why does your espada uniform look like a fraccion's uniform?" he asked.

"Because I thought it looked cute…" was my reply. I got up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" dad asked.

"To go and get Ulquiorra" I replied before leaving.

(Ulquiorra's POV)

I was sitting by a stream in a meadow that was hidden in the woods at the edge of Karakura town. I like this place…it's relaxing and it helps me clear my mind. I think I'm having a crisis. I feel so compelled towards Yumi, it's…weird. I don't know what to do. I kissed her the other day, I never wanted to do such a thing before…I don't understand what's wrong with me. Whenever I'm around her, my stoic mask crumbles and I can't help but show some degree of emotion. How long have I been here? I know that there's a time difference between here and Hueco Mundo, but I'm in no mood to work out how long I've been here. I heard the sound of someone approaching. It's probably a human, which means they won't be able to see me. The footsteps stopped.

"Ulquiorra!" a familiar voice called. I turned around, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I've found you! I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Yumi cried. So that's how long I've been gone in Hueco Mundo.

" So you missed me?" I asked. Yumi quickly got off me and turned to the side. Is she blushing?

"I-I mean you've been gone for so long, I was beginning to worry that something had happened" she tried to explain. I got up and walked over to her.

"So, you did miss me" I smirked slightly. I don't know why but it was amusing to see her stumble for the right words.

"N-No! I-I mean--" I silenced her, by placing a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you so much" I smiled, my stoic mask gone. I removed my finger.

"S-So you came here to think?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Think about what?"

"The foreign thing that is emotion"

"What do you mean foreign? Isn't emotions natural to everyone?" I love how adorably naïve she is…did I honestly just think that?

"Why are you blushing?"

"I…err, no reason!" I replied in a flushed manner. Why does she have so much of an effect on me?

"I think it's adorable when you blush…" I blushed even more.

"I-I mean…err, yeah I don't know how to rephrase that to make it seem innocent" she admitted, a red tinge rising to her cheeks. I laughed.

"You're so mean! Stop laughing at my embarrassment!" she cried.

"I can't help it, you're adorable when you're embarrassed" I put my hands to my mouth as soon as I realised what I just said. I can't believe, I just admitted that. I must be ill, there is no other explanation for me acting like this. Next thing I knew, Yumi pressed her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I don't know what this emotion is, but I want, no _need_ this. I need Yumi. I didn't notice that I closed my eyes until I opened them when we drew apart.

"Ulquiorra, I don't know what to say…" she stated. I leaned in a gave her a chaste kiss.

"Then don't say anything…just enjoy the moment" I breathed, she nodded.

"I think we should head back" I continued.

"I think we should take a walk, I would like to show you the house I used to live in. Besides, I don't think they will mind if spent a little longer here"

"Okay…"

"It's a date?"

"Yeah…" I smiled, Yumi laced our fingers together and gently pulled me back towards Karakura Town.


End file.
